1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine with a detergent supply device which automatically supplies a liquid detergent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus which includes a tub containing water and a drum rotatably installed within the tub, and washes laundry by rotating the drum in which the laundry is placed within the tub.
Such a washing machine further includes a detergent supply device to supply a detergent used for washing to the tub. Recently, a washing machine to which a detergent supply device to use a liquid detergent easily dissolving in water as compared with a powdery detergent has been developed.